paneldeponfandomcom-20200214-history
Panel de Pon
Panel de Pon (パネルでポン Paneru de Pon), now known as Tetris Attack, was released for the Super Famicom on October 27, 1995, starring a young fairy known as Lip. However, the game didn't actually make it to the West as-is. For the Western release, Nintendo changed all the characters to Yoshi characters and enemies and renamed it. Aside from the Yoshi motif, there were other gameplay changes, such as a password system for the story mode and Garbage Blocks were not customized for each character, unlike Panel de Pon. Gameplay The title of the game is very misleading in that the gameplay has little to do with Tetris. Instead, square panels rise from the bottom (called the "stack") and the job of the player is to line up three or more matching panels either horizontally or vertically as the stack rises. The player controls the panels using a rectangular cursor on the screen which the player uses to switch the selected panels back and forth. Extra points are given for combinations of more than three. If the stack touches the top of the playing field while rising, the game is over. Single Player Mode Endless In Endless mode, players play to try to achieve the best possible score before they get a game over. Players can choose the difficulty level (Easy, Normal, Hard) and the speed level (lv. 1-99) to start out. However, the longer they manage to stay alive, the faster the stack will start to rise. If the player manages to reach a score of 99,999, the credits sequence will play. Time Trial The Time Trial mode is also similar to the Endless mode, except players are given a time limit of two minutes, and the objective is to score as many points as possible before time is up. Stage Clear This mode is just like the Endless mode (see above), except players must clear all the panels above the "clear line" that's drawn in the stack. The line is not visible at the beginning of the game, and is only visible when players have cleared enough panels for the stack to rise enough. If the stack touches the top before all the panels above the "clear line" are removed, the players will lose. There's no time limit in this game mode. There's a total of 30 rounds (not counting the "special stage" and "last stage"), with five rounds per level. The "special stage" and "last stage" involve defeating Thanatos with combos and chains before the stack reaches the very top. While the "special stage" is only a bonus stage to test the players' skills, the "last stage" can be repeated if they lose. Puzzle In the puzzle mode, players are given a number of panels on the screen, and they must clear all of them with only a limited number of switches by the cursor. Players play ten rounds with up to six different characters. Also, at the end of each round, players are given a password, which they can use to come back to their game at a later time. There is no time limit for this game mode. On a side note, there are some even more difficult puzzles that players can play with if they have the proper password. VS Single player VS is a game where players can battle the computer in a fight to free the fairies from a spell cast by Thanatos. One by one, the players and Lip must break the spell over each of their allies by battling and defeating them. The key to doing that is to dump Garbage Blocks, for example Thanatos' Garbage Blocks resemble the Evil Ceiling from Wario's Woods, on their stack. There are special panels called Shock Panels. When three or more of these align, this creates a Shock Block, a special Garbage Block, which makes clearing Garbage Blocks more difficult. Each battle gets successively more difficult, and as the players progress and free their allies, they can use them in battle as well. Inside Death Mountain, the players will face off against Phoenix and Dragon on all the skill levels. On the "Normal" and "Hard" skill levels, Thanatos will be the next opponent. And on the "Hard" skill level, the players will face Cordelia as the final opponent. There's also a "Super Hard" skill level, which will heavily test the players' skills. All opponents fought on the "Hard" skill level will be in this skill level. Characters In the game, Lip fights against the monsters and rescues her friends in the game's single-player versus mode, and she explains the gameplay to the player in the tutorials. The following characters are: Fairies * Lip * Windy * Thiana * Elias * Flare * Selene The following characters can only be used in the VS game modes. * Sherbet * Ruby * Neris Enemies * Phoenix * Dragon * Thanatos * Cordelia Note: Phoenix and Dragon both can only be used in the 2P Mode. But if Thanatos and Cordelia unlocked, they can be used too. Secrets Below are a list of secrets that can be found. None of them stay unlocked, however. # Upon turning on the SNES, press the following buttons; B''', '''A, L''', '''L. If done correctly, the player will hear a chime. When the player does a one-player game mode, the stack will not stop, regardless of if the player does a combo or chain. # In the 1P VS mode, the player can play the "Super Hard" skill level by pressing D-Pad Up, L''', and '''A at the same time while the "Hard" skill level is selected. If done correctly, the lower background will turn dark red. The dark red background is a sign that the player is playing on the "Super Hard" skill level. # Players can use the rival characters in the 2P game modes by doing the following; player 1 and player 2 must hold the L''' and '''R buttons at the same time while on the character select screen. If done right, the "? panels" will change into Thanatos and Cordelia. Options With the Cheat Codes 83C7DC04 and 83C80028, it's possible to get an "Options" menu, which enables the player to listen to sound effects and background music, view data about the characters, etc. There's also a "CPU Switch" feature, in which player 1 and/or player 2 will be controlled by a CPU player. However, this feature doesn't work in the single player VS game mode, and it can't be used to view game ending in the Stage Clear mode but restarts the game instead.